Massage
by nessi
Summary: Sanada thinks Atobe flirts too much. Tango Pair and a bit of Silver Pair.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned PoT, Tango Pair would rule the show.

**Massage**

"You may come in, sir, master Keigo is in his bedroom."

Sanada thanked the maid who had opened the door and she disappeared with a small bow. He had already visited Atobe's house quite a few times now, but he still felt somewhat lost when he walked through the long corridors with their apparently infinite number of doors. He sometimes wondered why someone would need such a big house. But oh well, it was Atobe.

He had planned to surprise the Hyoutei captain by visiting him that day, but when he opened the bedroom door, he was the one surprised.

"Shishido, would you stop doing that? Ore-sama can't enjoy it properly if you keep glaring at me." Came Atobe's clearly annoyed voice.

Sanada observed the unexpected scenario: his boyfriend was lying in his bed, wearing only a towel around his waist, with Ohtori, who was currently massaging his captain's back, kneeled by his side. Shishido, who was indeed glaring at him, sat in a sofa near the window.

"But you can't just keep him here!" Shishido protested.

"Actually, he can, Shishido-san. Atobe-san paid me." Ohtori said, sounding slightly guilty.

"Choutaroh!" Was his senpai's incredulous reply.

Sanada chose that moment to cough and make his presence known. All heads turned to look at him.

"Oh, Genichirou." Atobe's annoyed look was replaced by a pleased one.

"I guess we're not needed anymore." Shishido had taken this chance to quickly get up to grab Ohtori by his fist and pull him to his feet.

Atobe smirked. "I guess not. I still don't understand why you're so annoyed anyways, Shishido, I'm sure Ohtori would be more than happy to do you perhaps a little more than just a massage for free."

The two blushing doubles partners quickly exited the room and Sanada could still hear a "Don't listen to what he says, Choutaroh" along the corridor.

Atobe watched them go, still smirking, and then turned his attention back to Sanada, standing up to dress a silk robe.

"So, to what to I owe this pleasure?"

Sanada closed the door behind him and stepped forward before answering. "Well, at first, just to surprise you, but now I think we have to talk."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "…About?"

"About how you keep flirting with other people." He said firmly.

"…Are you serious?"

His boyfriend had just been caught almost naked with one of his team mates in his bedroom, of course he was serious. As he didn't answer, Atobe kept talking. "Oh, please, I was just messing around with Shishido, to see if he does something about Ohtori. Their uncofessed love is getting ridiculous. Besides, I like his massages."

"And that was the only method you could think of?" Atobe didn't even bother to answer. "What about Oshitari?"

"What about him?" Atobe's looked piercingly at him, anger starting to show in his eyes.

"He keeps flirting with you."

"So he does. It's not my fault Ore-sama is flirt worthy, if I were him, I'd probably do the same. But that doesn't mean anything else happens." He answered coldly.

"Hm. And Tezuka? You keep talking about him."

"Now you're getting ridiculous." There was a pause. "Do you trust me? Because if you don't, you might as well leave." Sanada didn't move. "Or is there something else you'd like to say?"

Sanada opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came. He just stared at Atobe for a while. He was standing up, arms crossed, glaring coldly as him, a storm in his eyes contrasting to the sunny weather outside. A storm of anger and hurt. Damn it. That was not what he had meant to do. But… what was it then? Atobe was right, he had implied that he didn't trust him. But what was he supposed to say now? That he was a possessive bastard who couldn't help but want Atobe all to himself? He wasn't sure that would help much now.

"I miss you." He finally said.

Atobe said nothing.

"I miss you." He repeated. "We don't live exactly near each other, and when I come over and see you like that, I can't help it but feel jealous. You basically own that school, you can have anyone when I'm not around…"

"Idiot." Despite the insult, his gaze had softened a bit. "Don't you realise that you're the only one I want?"

Looking him and hearing those words suddenly made Sanada feel dumb for ever doubting him. He pulled Atobe into an embrace and kissed him. His hand moved along his back, want to tear apart the lavender silk and feel the soft skin beneath it.

Atobe interrupted the kiss. "I take it you're sorry?"

"You could say so." He smiled apologetically. A small smile tried to break through Atobe's cold mask and they just looked at each other for a while.

"You're still naked under that."

"I am."

"And there's a bed right here."

"Indeed. But I'm still angry with your lack of trust in…"

"Keigo, just shut up." Sanada pulled him into a passionate kiss and neither need further words to what they would be doing next.


End file.
